


No Drama(下)

by Ajjin



Series: No Drama [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship
Series: No Drama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536283
Kudos: 14





	No Drama(下)

No Drama(下)

是联文的第二篇  
本来得写两万多的虐文，但是这不是不忍心，所以还是给大家个甜的  
我是甜味少女没错  
㊗️联文成功  
㊗️哥哥们出道14周年快乐！  
希望SUJU和ELF之后的每一天都有好事发生。  
大家都要幸福快乐呀！  
感谢食用！

01.

李赫宰能在这种情况下还相对温柔地扶着他回家，已经让他过于感动了。他们没有换鞋子。李东海向来把拖鞋放在脚垫的左侧，但是他被直接扶进了卧室，李赫宰的卧室。

他之前也进去过，无非是周末叫人起床或是帮他拿放在里面的东西。但是今天他要在这个房间里做一些不一样的事。不是快乐的，就是难过的。

他双手颤抖着扒拉住李赫宰的衣领，努力地喘息着。李赫宰的心跳很快，他不小心碰到李赫宰裸露的颈部，感受到了脉搏。

李赫宰把他放在床上，脱去了风衣外套搭在椅背。或许是外套领子多少遮挡了散露出来的信息素，此刻它们毫无遮拦地漂浮在空气中，刺的李东海颈后一痛。

“别这样…”

他闭上眼，无法阻止自己流出生理性的眼泪。他并没有想哭的心情。

李赫宰的眼神就在刚才已经变得很暗沉，却在听到这句话时恢复一点光芒，他收了收味道，单膝跪在床垫上。

“为什么不推开我。”

李东海歪过头来看他，轻轻笑了一下。

“最初并不想和你结婚。但是现在觉得，幸好是和你结婚。”

alpha的本能控制着李赫宰的身体，他伸出双手擒住李东海的手腕，将他牵制在身下。

“你喜欢我吗？”

李东海穿着帆布鞋的脚稍微抬了抬，碰到了李赫宰的皮鞋尖。

“喜欢的不得了。”

02.

这是他第一次对李赫宰吐露心声。在这半年多的时间里，他逐渐能够发现自己对李赫宰的感情。他不知道李赫宰是什么想法，所以他一直都把这份喜欢藏在心里，尽管还是会从一些小小的事情里表现出来。

可是今天的情况，他甚至不知道李赫宰是不是在用真实的情感和他对话。也许是其他的什么东西作祟，他顾不及是不是在与李赫宰的内心对话，他说出来了。

“喜欢的不得了。”

他看到李赫宰的眼神又变了一些。除去被本能支配的暗沉，里面又流露出些许温柔。好像这句话戳在了他的心口，轻轻地，留下一阵绵软。

李赫宰的嘴唇落了下来，落在他的鼻尖，落在他的唇角。

“我也喜欢你喜欢的不得了。”

小小的萌芽破土而出，冲着阳光肆意生长。

他们的唇舌交缠着。尽管他们都不曾和别人做过这些事，却被性欲的本能支配着，自然地做着。

李东海没有多少力气了，但他们的衣服都还停留在身上，被压出好多道褶皱来。他动了动手腕，李赫宰才松开了握住他手腕的双手，直起身来解下了领带，扯开了衬衫的扣子。里面的黑色打底紧紧贴在他的肌肉上，已经被汗水浸湿了边缘。但李东海还穿着他的棉服外套，里面还套着个加绒帽衫。他的温度明显更高一些，他真的很热。他伸出手想让李赫宰捞他坐起来，但李赫宰脱掉衬衫之后没有整齐地搭在椅背而是随意摆在了床边，没有抓住李东海的手，而是微微俯下背去，用整个手臂环着李东海的脊背把他抱起来。李东海爱透了这个动作，他的脸变得很红，心跳很快。

李赫宰剥去他的外套，只剩下穿在里面的宽松并且很薄的白色半袖。

李东海抬起双臂，环住了李赫宰的肩膀，在他的锁骨末端亲吻着。李赫宰似乎很喜欢，竟然轻笑出了声。不过与此同时，逐渐贴紧的下身也让李东海开始止不住的害羞。李赫宰抱着他，双手掌根搭在他腰与臀的交界处，手掌隔着厚实的牛仔裤包住了他的臀。他感觉自己都要肌肉痉挛了，动也不是，不动也不是。李赫宰没让他在这种处境里呆太久。李赫宰手掌用力，把他整个往自己身上推了推，这一下他正好碰着那一处，他被吓的惊呼了一下，李赫宰却还在笑着。

“怎么样？”

李东海把脸埋在李赫宰的肩窝里，张着嘴巴喘着气，却不知道说什么。李赫宰知道他害羞，便不再问。他一只手解开自己的皮带，另一只手从牛仔裤伸进去，弄的李东海有点紧绷的感觉。

李东海有点难受，发出哼哼的声音，听的李赫宰心里酥酥麻麻。他把手拿出来，重新搂住李东海的背。

李东海此刻整个上身贴在他身上，他能感觉到某个地方凸起来，冲撞着他的肌肉。他拖着李东海的臀把人扶起来，让李东海跪在他面前。李东海扶着他的肩膀保持着平衡，而他从下面捏住了那件半袖的衣角。依靠着衣服的弹性，他把那件本来就很薄的半袖拽成了几乎半透明，紧紧包裹着李东海的身体。

肌肉线条流畅漂亮，而在胸前两颗立起的乳头也清晰可见。李赫宰仰起头来正巧够得到，于是他隔着那薄薄的衣料，用舌头和牙齿玩弄起来。

李东海喉咙里发出着声音，腰带动着腿扭动着，但是因为李赫宰的手臂，他只能老老实实停留在李赫宰的怀抱里，整个人贴在他身上。

发情期的omega身体十分敏感，几乎不需要做过多的准备，但李赫宰还是慢慢地拥抱他，亲吻他。他是这种人，愿意把所有温柔都给那个得到他爱意的人。

当他终于把那已经被弄湿的厚实牛仔裤脱下来的时候，他看到李东海的膝盖已经染上了红色。或许穿着这么一条裤子很不舒服，但李东海并没有说。

他叠起李东海的双腿，在两个膝盖上分别留下吻。

他的第一次进入十分顺利，两个人同时发出餍足的喟叹。李东海的身体比他年轻了不少，不过作为一个alpha他仍然年轻又强壮。他环抱着李东海开始这场性爱的重头戏，每一下都收着力，生怕弄疼了眼前易碎的男孩。但李东海似乎不满意。发情期的omega绝对不会轻易满足，他们的痛感神经也会变得不那么灵活。

李东海在他的肩膀上咬了一口。

“你没有力气吗？”

有时候言语是本能的导火线。李赫宰的眼睛彻底暗了下去，开始了猛烈的攻击。

李东海随着他的动作晃动着，垂下来的发丝虽然被汗水浸湿，但仍然柔软地在眉眼之前飞舞，滑动一个漂亮的弧线。

李赫宰吻着李东海的脖颈，在上面留下痕迹。他把那件估计再也穿不了的白色半袖推到了李东海的腋下，他勾下头去吻那还不太明显的胸肌。

03.

当他终于在舔舐之后咬破那小小的腺体，他的信息素飘进李东海的身体里。从此他们的身上带着彼此的味道。

发情期的omega性欲会持续很久，但好在他是个健康的alpha，所以这几天对他来说完全是快乐的时光，是他度过的最幸福的假期。

他们在彼此睡过的床榻，在一起躺过的沙发，在浴室，在厨房，在餐桌，在书房，在这个屋子的每一间屋子都留下了欢爱的痕迹。两个人的味道充斥着整座房子。

李东海醒来时，李赫宰仍然在他身体里，甚至依然硬着。他小心翼翼地离开，发出一点声音。他小心翼翼地转身，面对着李赫宰，伸手去摸他冒出来的胡茬。

今天是发情期的最后一天。

他抬起一条腿搭在李赫宰的胯上，然后向李赫宰靠了靠，把那根再次吸进自己的身体。

他们是如此契合。

李赫宰在进入的那一刻就睁开了眼，迅速地吻住了李东海。他用舌头顶了顶李东海的牙齿，李东海了然，张开了嘴巴。李赫宰用舌去勾他的，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，舌在口腔之间搅动着，唾液顺着小小的缝隙流出来。李东海被李赫宰的胡茬刺的有一点痛，于是后退了一点。

李赫宰用手臂搂住他，下体向上顶了顶，发出一点声音。

李东海夹紧双腿，弄的身体里的东西有涨大一些。

不过那小小的穴口已经泛了红，李赫宰还是退了出来。

“用腿吧。”

于是李赫宰在他腿间射了最后一次，虽然是到傍晚才结束的。

04.

他们的婚姻成为了真的婚姻。

李东海有时起得早，就会给李赫宰做些吃的。

等到李东海开学，李赫宰还会偶尔接他回家。虽然是恋爱的状态，却冠以了婚姻之名。他们生活的很幸福。或许本来是。

平静的三年时间，他们成为了真正意义上的一家人。李东海甚至告诉他，等到毕业了，他想有个孩子。

但是事情还是变得不太一样了。李东海拿到了出国的机会，但李东海家里并不想让他去。李东海几乎要妥协了，在梦想和家里的安排之间——他也明白出国就不知什么时候会回来，而李赫宰是一定不会和他一起走的。

李赫宰却告诉他，

“去吧。”

李东海的眼睛瞪的大大的。

“你舍得让我走吗？”

他抓着李赫宰的西装，眼泪就掉了出来。他以为他们是相爱着的，所以做出一点牺牲又有什么关系，只是这一次不去，就算他不去，也能实现自己的梦想。

“我不舍得！可是你应该去，那是你原本该走的路。我已经让你突然拥有了一场婚姻，难道还要阻止你前进的道路吗？”

李东海忽然明白了，明白了李赫宰心里对他抱着多么大的愧疚，而那种愧疚正是他不想要的东西。如果没有这场别人安排的戏，如果他在某一个冬日的午后，从一家咖啡店踏出来，正巧看到马路对面的一个人，穿着格子风衣，眉峰犀利，他依然认为他会爱上那个人。

“可是我会喜欢你，无论有没有这场婚姻。我想和你一起，胜过想去那里。”

李赫宰闭上了眼，不去看他。

“我知道。”

我知道，但你不能停在这里。

“原谅我，再一次为你的人生做了决定。”

李东海用手捶了他，用力地。他很痛，却没有再睁开眼。

“去吧东海，人生很长，你是自由的。我们总会再见的。”

这份愧疚之心，是他们的家人强加给李赫宰的，也是李东海赋予他的。李东海知道这是避免不了的事，所以他转过身离开了那座房子。那座被他们称作家的房子，那座他拥有了生命中最幸福的三年的时光的房子。

他不用在意留在房间里的那些他的财产，只要他想拥有，得到它们并不难。但他不得不去在意。他会去想，那些他留下来的照片，和李赫宰一起亲手塞进相框里。他能回想起那个场景，当那个相框被好好摆放在电视柜上之后，他们两个人相视而笑的样子。他能从李赫宰的眼睛里看出来，看出来真正的喜欢。他知道李赫宰不想让他走，要不然怎么会不愿意睁开眼睛看着他离开。直到他关上门，李赫宰也没有睁开眼。他的视力不错，他看到了李赫宰眼角流下来的一颗眼泪。

他才走出不到几百米，就已经抽泣的喘不上气来了。

从今以后，他要一个人去远方生活了。他在外面订了房间，忙着准备出国的资料，早出晚归，顾不上看一眼手机上的消息。李赫宰给他发了短信，问他哪天走。他没有回。

他不想要李赫宰做了万全的准备，掩饰所有的悲伤去机场上演送他离开的戏码。

他在去机场之前，到了李赫宰的公司。

他在这三年多的时间里也偶尔会来这里，所以当他板着张脸上电梯的时候，别人都纯粹以为是李赫宰和他吵架了。

可是他站在透明的玻璃外面，用眼神描摹着坐在里面的那个人有几分钟，才发现他的桌子不那么整齐，咖啡杯里装着他从来喝不下去的美式。他忍不住要掉眼泪了，但他还是仰了仰头，把泪水吞了回去。

他捏着一盒草莓牛奶，推开了办公室的门。

李赫宰没有抬头，只问了句什么事。他从那声音里听出了无数的疲惫，心里刺痛着。

“没什么，我要走了。”

李东海把牛奶放在他的右手边，看着人手忙脚乱地站起来，把他塞进怀里。

那是他熟悉的胸膛，他喜欢每天晚上靠着那里入睡。那是他熟悉的手臂，他喜欢被那人一只手捞住的时候。那是他熟悉的下颌，每一次都想要亲自感受那里的线条。

那是他不熟悉的心跳，慌乱没有规律。

“是吗，要走了啊？要我送你去机场吗？”

李东海伸过手捏了捏李赫宰的腰。

“不要啦。你去的话我又会哭的。”

他们交换了一个吻。之后李东海就走了，手上还带着那枚他们在结婚很久之后重新交换的戒指。

所有人都诧异地看着脚步飞快的李东海和站在原地、眼神一秒也没有从人身上移开过的李赫宰。

05.

李赫宰开始提出出国的想法。

说实话这对他的事业来说将会是一个巨大的下坡，但他还是提出了这个请求，顶着自家的压力和李东海家里对他的埋怨。

刚开始的日子里，他只要见到李东海的父亲，就会被斜目以待。就连他自己的家人也对他产生了一点不满。但他就当作没看见。

直到他正式提出这个请求，他才第一次从这些长辈的眼里看到了凌厉。

“你为什么要纵容他。”

这不是一个问句，这就是在责备他，责备他作为一个alpha没能管好自己的omega。

“我不认为这是纵容。东海是一个人，他有权利去做他想做的事，而我会帮他。”

这场争论是不会有结果的。李赫宰知道。但他就是站在那里，愣是不愿意低一下头。他已经三十岁了，作为一个alpha，他绝对足够自己对人生做出决定了。

他的父亲闭上了眼，就像他当年闭上眼让李东海离开一样。

一年之后，他终于去到了李东海所在的地方。

他们有快三年没见了。李东海大概很忙，偶尔给他发邮件，里面会放几张生活照。他本以为李东海离开之后他会发了疯的想念，事实却是他在发了疯地工作。不知道李东海是怎么样。他写过很长的邮件给李东海，但得到的永远都是自动回复。李东海几乎不给他写很多话，只说一些类似我很好，这里很好的话。

李东海没有想过他会去。所以当他敲开李东海的门的时候，李东海愣在了门口。

李东海与记忆之中有些不同了，他看起来不如以前那么瘦弱了，一只手可能捞不住了。他的皮肤变黑了一点，可以想象他受过的风霜和日晒。

一个人的几年里一定很辛苦。李赫宰忽然心疼了，如果当初把他留在身边，那么他依旧会是李赫宰的宝贝，被捧在掌心里宠爱着，甜甜地笑着。

他的双臂穿过李东海的腋下，双手落在他变得厚实许多的脊背上。

“我不是说过我们总会再见的吗？”

李赫宰感觉到李东海低下了头，他的右肩上承载了一点重量，幸福的重量。

06.

“可以收留我吗？”

他看着眼前的爱人，轻轻地问道。

李东海点了头。

他走进去，带着一个不太大的行李箱，进了李东海的卧室。李东海并没有给自己准备一个多么好的住所，他拒绝问家里要钱，也没有向李赫宰求助。他一个人买下这间房子，却小到只能住下一个人。那间卧室里有些乱，到处都有乐谱的痕迹。

“抱歉啊，都没处下脚了。”

李赫宰又感受到了那股熟悉的愧疚感。他明明再也不想让这种感情充斥在心头了。

他刚想要开口说些什么，李东海就对他比了下食指。

“别说，我现在就收拾。”

说实话，他能看到李东海真的是独立着努力着，也能看到他真的辛苦着。他握住李东海的手腕，放在裤缝边。

“我来，你去休息一会。”

李东海在外三年的时间里，头一次被委屈占据了心脏，他很久没有哭过了，却还是忍不住掉了眼泪。

“我好想你呀。你怎么才来呀。”

李东海明明告诉自己，一个人会好好长大，哪怕没有李赫宰在身边，也会成为优秀的人。但他即使已经变得厉害了很多，也还是想要李赫宰在他身边。

“这是我最后一次说对不起。以后不会再晚了。”

他忽然回想起他第一次见到李东海笑的时候，那个笑容那样干净，一下子就吸引了他的目光。他想过无数次，要让那个笑容一直停留在李东海的脸上，从最开始的愧疚心，到后来的疼爱。

李东海抬起头来，把嘴唇抿成一条直线，眼睛也眯了起来，虽然眼角还留着泪痕。

李赫宰亲了亲他，伸手拉过自己的行李箱。

“你猜我带来了什么？”

李东海在李赫宰打开箱子的时候又一次愣住了。里面有那些他们一起装好相片的相框，还有以前的很多风景照，还有李东海通过邮件发过去的生活照。

“怀着某种心意去拍的照片，都很珍贵吧。”

07.

李东海知道抛弃过去的一切有多么难。

从他们的婚姻一开始，他就知道，他和李赫宰都是懦弱的人。他们面对别人的安排，没有一丝反抗。虽然他们最初都是消极的。

但李赫宰先他一步有了勇气，并且分给他了大半。他走的时候，父母完全不知道。他可以想象李赫宰为了他承受了多少指责和白眼。于是他把思念埋进土里，把悲伤洒进河流，把所有的苦都吞下去，他逐渐成为了自己当年想成为的样子。他日夜的努力，劳累的奔波，却去了很多地方，见了很多人，他一个人做得很好，过得很好。

而李赫宰要抛弃所有，来到他身边，面对的就是更为严厉的考验。李赫宰已经三十多岁，事业稳定。他无法想象这个人为了他受了多少苦，而他甚至没有时间写一封信去问问他，你累不累。

李赫宰当真是身无分文地来了，吃住靠他。他不介意，每天早上醒来看到那个身躯蜷缩在自己那张小床上，心里就变得很充实。

他曾经生活富裕，却不爱让人载着他去某个地方，让人帮忙做某件事。

后来他一个人生活，一个人去能去的地方，一个人做要做的事。

但他等来了他的爱人，他仍然不愿意请人帮他，他只身要去的地方、自己要做的事，只是身边陪着个人罢了。

08.

他们的开始是一场戏。一场演给别人的戏。

后来这场戏的主角动了心意，于是不再是戏。

-Fin-


End file.
